


Are we there yet?

by frostyfluff31



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Awkward Tension, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 10:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16427750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostyfluff31/pseuds/frostyfluff31
Summary: It was no doubt, the most awkward flight Sam Wilson ever had.Missing IW scene: flight to Wakanda





	Are we there yet?

“Are we there yet?”

It was the tenth time Sam Wilson asked the same question as the group travel to Wakanda aboard the quinjet. Even though he stopped getting verbal answers on the fourth one, he still asked the question over and over again, not minding the stares he’s receiving because of it. He liked it better that way.

It was very unusual of him to be impatient as he had great discipline and had been trained really well in handling difficult situations. However, no amount of training can stop this awkwardness from getting in his nerves.

Rhodey, who is alongside Cap in the cockpit, laughs at his repeated inquiry and it hit Sam with the real reason why the US war machine was very eager to take the wheel from him when they ascended just a few minutes into the air. A decision he now regrets so much.

Falcon stares blankly at the back of the driver’s seat and his peripheral gives him a view of the reasons why this flight made him so restless.

To his right was the affectionate couple, Vision and Wanda, the latter sitting on her lovers lap, frequently exchanging kisses and caresses. Although he understands the reason of the public display of affection was due to the imminent threat upon the mind stone, it was still giving him extreme uncomfort especially since the view in his left were of Bruce and Natasha, awkwardly sitting in silence beside each other. 

In contrast to the other couple, they were physically hesitant and stiff, stealing glances every now and then, tongues tied tight not a word said but their actions spoke loudly on Sam.

He closed his eyes, thinking that he can’t take anymore of this and will verbally say it out loud once he opens his eyes again. He practices the line ‘You two get a room or a blanket and you two just kiss and make up already!’

He inhaled and exhaled deeply, already decided to do things as planned and not caring anymore if they get mad or even get back at him for it. The air was getting too thick for him to breathe.

He opened his eyes, stands from his seat, both hands on either side of his waist, his lips began to part.

“We’re here.” The sound of Captain America’s voice filled the cabin, Sam let’s out a sigh of relief, he gets to keep his cool and his friends. He thanks Steve loudly as he joins the others see the amazing view of their lavish destination, Wakanda.


End file.
